Reto Fictober
by Nacex96
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura tendrán un octubre lleno de sorpresas y aventuras donde su querido amigo Naruto será el causante de los problemas por los que tendrán que pasar nuestra adorada pareja. El reto consiste en una seria de Drabbles por cada día de octubre, con una palabra clave por día. *Actualizando los días atrasados, nuevos caps, listos para ser leídos*
1. Día 1: Araña

**Créditos correspondientes al dueño de los personajes, Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es de mi completa autoría, para así ser partícipe del** **conjunto de drabbles SasuSaku, para el fictober.**

 **Fictober**

 **Día 1. (atrasado) Araña**

Porque era habitual en Konoha que Naruto estuviera los días de Halloween gastándole bromas a todos, pero al que nunca pudo gastarle una broma, sin que resultara aburrida, fue a su amigo, Uchiha Sasuke.

Este año sería diferente.

El pelinegro caminaba con calma por las calles de Konoha, rumbo a su casa.

En su camino su vista se topó con Sakura que buscaba algo que se había caído aparentemente.

Se acercó para preguntar sobre lo que pasaba, pero lo que sucedió a continuación fue inimaginable.

Una araña gigantesca hacia aparición y en cuestión de segundos la araña tenia a Sakura atrapada. Él se encontraba paralizado en el suelo y la imagen de un payaso, de una vieja película acudió a su mente, perturbándolo más.

"Todos flotaran" —Estaba aterrado

La risa de Sakura, lo descolocó.

_Sakura-chan has arruinado la broma. —Salió un Naruto sosteniendo un control remoto y la araña soltó a Sakura.

—lo siento —Reía.

.

.

¿Broma?

.

—Tsasutke, etres un amagdo —decía un Naruto todo magullado

—Respecto a ti —Dirigiéndose a Sakura—Esta noche Me vengaré —dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

Fin.

* * *

N/a: He de decir que en lo personal me cuesta escribir con tan pocas palabras, porque en plena escritura se me ocurren mas cosas o porque siento que no desarrollo bien la historia. Y por esta falla de no saber limitarme accedí a cumplir este reto, para así mejorar. Espero que les guste y nos vemos los siguientes días.

#Fictober #Día1 #Araña

PD: para los que quieran participar y no conocen las reglas de la dinámica ni las palabras a utilizar, pueden dejarme un MP, con gusto les paso la información.


	2. Día 2: Serpiente

**Fictober**

 **Día 2: Serpiente**

—Siempre he considerado extraña esa fascinación de Orochimaru por las serpientes —Dijo Naruto casi con asco.

—¿Qué tienen de malo? —Preguntó la pelirrosa

—Solo míralas, se arrastran con esa mirada maligna en espera para poder atacarte, no sé, creo que me dan asco. —Dijo restándole importancia al asunto mientras seguía engullendo su preciado Ramen.

—Pienso diferente.

Ambos jóvenes detuvieron sus acciones para observar al pelinegro, normalmente sus conversaciones el Uchiha de limitaba a ignorarlos, así que era un hecho sumamente extraño su participación.

—¿Por qué Sasuke-kun?

—Las serpientes son seres calmos, son guardianes y protectores, no atacaran si no se ven en peligro, a excepción que seas su presa —Sonríe— su aspecto simboliza la masculinidad, pero su sabiduría la feminidad…

—Ahora todo tiene sentido —Interrumpió Naruto.

Ambos chicos lo vieron interrogante en espera de la "gran explicación" del rubio.

—Entiendo, Orochimaru es Gay y Sasuke que le gustan las cosas largas y venenosas se fue a buscar la masculinidad de esa serpiente sucia y escurridiza —Dijo con una sonrisa Zorruna.

Naruto recibió tremenda paliza a manos de Sakura.

—Pero aún tengo una duda —Dijo adolorido, como si no le bastará —¿Quién era el pasivo? Lo digo por lo de la simbolización femenina que mencionaste antes.

Kakashi observaba desde la torre Hokage como Naruto volaba por los cielos, mientras desde el centro de la ciudad se hallaba, imponente, el Susanoo de Uchiha Sasuke.

—Chiquillos.

 **Fin.**


	3. Día 3 Bajo el agua

**Día 3. Bajo el agua**

No entendía, como había sucedido todo aquello.

Esa mañana habían salido en una misión de expedición, nada de otro mundo, pero ordenes eran órdenes y no podían hacer más que obedecer. El mundo ninja estaba en paz, pero nunca estaba de más estar de seguros de que no hubiera peligro alguno.

Todo estaba en total calma, hasta que, en su regreso, comprobando que todo andaba yendo bien, se encontraron con un lugar, que se mantuvo oculto a sus ojos, pero de alguna manera era una exótica atracción.

—Sakura-chan, entremos, el agua se ve genial'ttebayo

El calor era infernal y entrar a darse un baño, no era mala idea, pero el pelinegro no estaba feliz con la idea, era demasiado extraño y asi expresó su incomodidad, viéndose envuelto en la situación actual.

El pelinegro entró, a sugerencia de Naruto "para comprobar que todo estaba bien", pero ni su sharingan pudo prevenir lo siguiente, que, en un momento, bajo el agua, en su "inspección", un extraño liquido lo envolvería.

—Deberias llamarte Sasuke Sirenito Uchiha, de ahora en adelante'ttebayo —dijo mientras sufria un ataque de risa.

—Sasuke-kun es una pócima, se te pasará luego de 24 horas. —Trató de calmarlo la pelirrosa, mientras aguantaba la risa.

Y aun así el pelinegro no podía asimilar la situación. Ahora su pecho se encontraba expuesto, y una enorme, escamosa y rosada cola suplantaba su parte inferior.

—Tenías razón teme, era demasiado peligroso, el equipo te debe una —Dijo tratando de evitar el llanto provocado por la risa.

Naruto sintió como algo olía a quemado, y observo con detalle su alrededor, dándose por enterado que estaba rodeado por llamas negras, mientras uno de los ojos del Uchiha lloraba sangre.

—¡Teme! -Empezó su carrera el rubio en un intento de apagar el fuego, aun sabiéndolo imposible.

—Yo opino que te vez muy bien así, Sasuke-kun. —Dijo una Sakura algo coqueta.

Solo trato de omitir el comentario de la pelirrosa, y pensar en una rápida solución para la situación o en una tortura para el rubio como una forma de catarsis.

Fin.

N/A: Sé que fueron más de 180 palabras, y que falta poco para que termine el tercer día, pero hoy fue un día muy extraño para mí. Gracias por los comentarios, me hace feliz saber que alguien me lee en este reto, son lo mejor que me pudo pasar hoy, realmente. Gracias.


	4. Día 4: Obscuridad-Oscuridad

**Día 4. Oscuridad-obscuridad.**

En esa lúgubre cueva el invierno azotaba sin piedad. Una ráfaga de viento había logrado apagar el fuego que hasta hace unos momentos le brindaba el calor y luz necesaria. Y empezó, despacito, a adentrarse en la densa niebla de los recuerdos.

Aquel espejo de su conciencia era implacable, y hasta hace no mucho encontró la manera de enfrentarse a ese reflejo, el reflejo de aquel abominable ser que en sus ojos cualquiera podía ver el odio y el dolor…

Una vida marcada por las decisiones de otros, una vida vacía, una vida envuelta en la oscuridad.

En momentos como aquel la nostalgia de una vida que no fue y de una vida que quizá no mereció. En ese momento la oscuridad y el frio, en su viaje de redención era como un recuerdo de las cicatrices que cargaba en su alma, de aquella guerra eterna entre el calor y el frio. Una pequeña chispa lo obligó a volver a la realidad, Sakura intentaba encender nuevamente la pequeña fogata, con una mueca de concentración.

Consiguiéndolo al fin, devolviéndole el calor, sacándolo de su oscuridad.


	5. Día 5: Angel

**Día 5: Ángel.**

—Vamos Sasuke-kun Admítelo —le incitaba la chica de cabellera rosada entre risas y copas.

—Hn

—Vamos Teme, no seas tímido, sé que me quieres, pero por una vez quiero oírte decirlo —Claramente estaba borracho

—Dobe —Dijo Sasuke tratando de ocultar su estado de ebriedad, mostrándose serio— la verdad, eres un ángel. —Acto seguido el Uchiha cayó dormido, ya que tenía poco aguante al alcohol.

Era una extraña manera de pensarlo, pero todos aseguraban que Naruto no solo era un héroe, sino que era una especie de ángel, un ángel de Konoha.

Era irónico puesto que hace muchos años había sido marginado por el demonio que poseía en su interior. Y él, sin dar su brazo a torcer jamás, demostró su valía y su bondad.

Cumplió su promesa de traer al Uchiha de vuelta, sin perder la fe en su mejor amigo, sabiéndolo bueno y comprendiendo, a su manera, la dura vida que le tocó llevar.

El rubio y la pelirrosada estaban anonadados. El alcohol, que hasta hace unos segundos corría por sus venas, había desaparecido.

—¡¿Qué Sasuke dijo que?! —Preguntaron alarmados al unísono, mientras se devolvían una mirada de sorpresa y sentimientos encontrados.


	6. Día 6: Silencio

**Día 6. Silencio.**

Desde la comodidad de su casa, observaba la foto del antiguo equipo 7, cuando todos eran unos chiquillos. Una sonrisa, imposible de esconder, se pintaba en su rostro.

Naruto era un revoltoso y escandaloso, y aunque aún hacía gala de su habilidad de meter la pata en los peores momentos, había cambiado, había madurado. A veces por la costumbre de verlo diario, parecía que los años no habían hecho mella en ellos, pero en momentos como aquel, que su mente viajaba al pasado, por un acto de comparación, lograba distinguir los rasgos de él que habían cambiado.

Su vista se posaba ahora en el arisco pelinegro, siempre tan callado y silencioso, con una gran carga acuesta, una venganza contra el único familiar que le quedaba, vagando solitario por el mundo sin cicatrizar lo dolido. Y aunque el cambio respecto al rumbo de su vida era sorprendente, seguía siendo como aquel muchacho callado y frio, con un solo objetivo, ver el mundo con otros ojos en un acto de silenciosa redención.

Y apoyado en el marco de la puerta, la observaba con intensidad y una ceja enarcada, y en sus ojos un pequeño atisbo de preocupación y no fue hasta ese momento, que sus pensamientos habían desencadenado una pequeña fuga en sus ojos.

Verlo ahí, era definitivo para ella.

No eran necesaria las palabras, un simple gesto, aunque casi imperceptible de parte del Uchiha, era suficiente. En su silencio ella encontraba la respuesta.

Ella también había cambiado, demasiado, pero aquel sentimiento que sentía por el pelinegro se mantuvo e inclusive se intensificó, porque ahí, justo donde estaba, era donde quería estar.


	7. Día 7: Ojo

Día 7. Ojo

Aunque quisiera empezar a vivir en una hoja en blanco, y olvidar aquellos años que tanto dolor le trajeron, sabía que era mejor ir guardando las historias del pasado abriendo paso al porvenir.

Observaba a su acompañante, que en silencio lo guiaba, y en su recorrido en búsqueda de la redención, ella le otorgaba el placer de su compañía, tal y como le había prometido hace unos años atrás, cuando él, por ambición al poder, dejó la aldea que lo vio nacer.

Ahora con su nueva perspectiva, podía ver mucho más, más de lo que alguna vez creyó.

Sus ojos se posaron en la pelirrosa que se entretenía tarareando una cancioncita, mientras caminaba a su lado, sin siquiera enterarse de que era la protagonista de ese momento.

Era menuda, pero poseía una fuerza descomunal, un carácter de los mil demonios, pero era tierna y dulce, como ninguna otra. Sus ojos eran de un verde, que a simple vista se podía comparar con el jade, pero con más detalle uno se daría cuenta de esos matices que los convertían en una pieza única y especial. Y ella en todo su conjunto, era Sakura, era la mujer, la niña que siempre lo amó y no lo abandono. Aquella persona con la cual el podía contar y la cual le daba la oportunidad de tener, lo que alguna vez le fue arrebatado, una familia.

No era mucho de hacer ese tipo de cosas, ni de tener arrebatos, pero por una vez hizo lo que realmente añoraba.

Tomó a Sakura, sorpresivamente, en un fuerte abrazo, deteniendo su paso.

—Te amo —Lo dijo tan bajito, que nadie, salvo ella, podría haber escuchado.

Ella correspondió su abrazo, mientras le repetía muchas veces que lo amaba y le dejaba pequeños besos en su cuello.

Sonrió, como un pequeño gesto suave.


	8. Día 8: Dolor

**Día 8. Dolor.**

Y simplemente Naruto era como eso, como un dolor de muelas.

No se conformaba con la respuesta "Hn" que le había dado ante su interrogante de cómo le había ido en su viaje, sino que quería detalles, detalles de su relación con la pelirrosa.

" _¿Qué quería que dijera? Oh Naruto, me fue tan bien. Amé cada maldito segundo a su lado, a como resultaba terriblemente agobiante cada paso que daba para volver a la villa, sabiendo que ella se quedaría allí y yo continuaría mi tan necesario viaje._

 _¿Quería que le explicara lo que ella provocaba en mi? como Sakura era el analgésico para el dolor de la vida, el dolor de mi exitencia, mi remedio, la que llenaba aquel hueco en mi pecho y como su hermosa desnudez lograba tensar cada uno de mis músculos, cerrando mi garganta, mientras su entrega a pesar de darme la alegría que mi corazón y alma necesitaban, también despertaba mis miedos, preso del pavor de romperla algún día, de herirla como ya lo había hecho, y sabía que faltaría besos para poder reparar todo lo hecho, que ese sentimiento que embargaba su corazón provocaba tanto dolor como el que ella misma sanaba. Claro que jamás le diría eso al rubio, pero acaso ¿eso era lo que necesitaba para poder echarlo de su apartamento?"_

—Oh vamos, cuéntame Teme, tú y Sakura ya tuvieron, ya sabes…—Decía insinuante con aquella sonrisa zorruna, muy característica de él.

Y antes de siquiera poder condenarlo a algún genjutsu donde podría torturarlo por la eternidad, Sakura hacía gala de su presencia, con una extraña aura oscura con una intensidad demoniaca, ni el susanoo se podía comparar, que hasta los pájaros que se encontraban en un árbol cercano, salieron volando espantados.

—¡Naruto! —Gritó con furia la muchacha.

—Sakura-chan ¡NOOOO! —Gritó antes de que el verdadero daño empezara, la chica no parecía querer contenerse y dolor seria inmenso, pero igual, no dejaría toda la diversión a Sakura, él también debía darle su merecido al rubio.


	9. Día 9: Profundidad

**Fictober**

 **Día 9. Profundidad**

Y en lo más oscuro y recóndito de su ser, lo admitía, admitía que alguna vez había sentido envidia por el imbécil de Naruto. En la profundidad de su ser existía ese negativo sentimiento ¿Por qué? Era sencillo.

En aquellos días donde la oscuridad lo ahogaba, no había nadie que le dijera un "tranquilo, todo irá bien". Y no era como si alguien se atreviera a acercarse a un retorcido psicópata como lo había sido él, pero entre tanto dolor lo necesitó, necesitó de alguien y entre las densas tinieblas estaba él.

Naruto con su impecable sonrisa, su fuerza y coraje que era hasta cierto punto admirable, aunque de alguna manera vomitivo. Era el héroe de Konoha, el chico que con determinación había logrado cada uno de sus objetivos, al que todos admiraban, al que todos amaban y respetaban. Ambos habían crecido en un entorno solitario, pero entre los dos, el que brilló con luz propia había sido el rubio. Y eso de alguna manera le había provocado envidia, porque Naruto lo tenía todo, inclusive a ella.

O al menos así lo pensó él, en algún momento de la guerra.

—Sasuke-kun —Le llamó amorosamente la pelirrosa.

Y en el fondo de su ser, a pesar de ese sentimiento de envidia, en la profundidad de sí mismo, lo sabía. Sakura, era y siempre sería suya. Y ante esto último, un pequeño gesto parecido a una sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios.

.

.

.

—Sakura-chan el teme tiene rato de verme de esa manera tan espeluznante'ttebayo —dijo con miedo el rubio

—Ummm se le nota pensativo —mientras afirmaba con la cabeza, era obvio que su vista parecía dirigida al rubio, pero su mente quizá no estaba en lo que ellos hacían —Sasuke-kun —Le llamó con una gran sonrisa a lo que Sasuke le devolvía un pequeño gesto fraterno.

—Aun así, no me agrada como me veía el teme hace unos momentos —Dijo Naruto por lo bajito mientras de manera recelosa tapaba con una de sus manos su parte genital, y con la otra la zona de su pecho.

.

.


	10. Día 10: Beso

**Fictober**

 **Día 10. Beso**

Y esta vez su ira no iba dirigida al idiota de Naruto, al contrario, el estúpido estaba de acuerdo con él sobre darle su merecido a Sakura, no sabían cómo, pero querían vengarse.

¿Qué cómo habían llegado a ese punto?

Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo, pasarían esa noche en Konoha, y el peliblanco le pareció grandiosa la idea de "Ir a joder a Sasuke". Lo encontraron en Ichiraku ramen, donde sabían que lo más probable es que el Uchiha se haya dejado arrastrar por el héroe de Konoha y con ellos estaba la medic-nin quien sonriente los saludo.

Sasuke, como siempre, ignoraba a todos a su alrededor, mientras Naruto engullía ramen, Juugo que se mantenía alejado, pero al tanto de todo, con una sonrisa tímida entre charlas conversaba, pero todo era diferente si se trataba de los otros tres.

Ellos eran un jaleo completo, un desastre andante. Suigetsu como siempre hacia el capullo, mientras Karin lo vapuleaba por cualquier estupidez y mal comentario por el chico y Sakura, aunque al inicio se mostraba distante, unas cuantas copas de Sake después y era toda una tirana.

—Oh vamos Sakura, de verdad crees que me tragaré el cuento de que el primero beso de Sasuke no fue contigo —Dijo Suigetsu entre risas, pero con un aire de sospecha —No creo que haya otra chica tan … —Selecciono bien sus palabras ante la ceja enarcada de la chica— comprensiva, para aguantar a ese peso pesado que es el "yo me vengaré Uchiha".

Y hasta ese momento Sasuke prestó algo de atención a la conversación, ya que había sido nombrado. En esos momentos la chica se lo pasaba de lo lindo a costa suya y del rubio cabeza hueca.

—Oh no claro que no, lo que te digo es cierto —Dijo la chica, con algunos síntomas de estado de ebriedad —Su primer beso fue con Naruto, no conmigo.

—Todo tiene sentido ahora —Dijo Karin mientras acomodaba sus lentes y observaba bien a los dos protagonistas del cuento de la pelirrosa.

Suigetsu estaba que no podía con sus carcajadas y Juugo se limitó a reír por lo bajo, pero sin tentar a la suerte.

Sasuke y Naruto que hasta el momento se habían mantenido al margen, no pudieron evitar que la pelirrosa comentara sobre ese desdichado día que ambos habían preferido olvidar, pero los fantasmas del pasado se hicieron presente, lo cual solo causo escalofríos y que ninguno quisiera ver a la cara del otro.

—Sakura —le llamó Sasuke, mientras un aura peligrosa se apoderaba de él.

—¿Si, Sasuke-kun? —Dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo.

 _Vil farsante_ —Pensó el Uchiha

—Necesitamos hablar —dijo con aire tétrico —A solas.

Sakura apenas cayó en cuenta del lío que se había metido, en búsqueda de ayuda trató de dirigirse a los antiguos taka, pero ellos ya habían desaparecido. Traidores.

—Sakura-chan… —Dijo Naruto, daba casi tanto miedo como Sasuke, pero ella no se acobardaría. ¿o si?

—Gomen.


	11. Día 11: Final

**Fictober**

 **Día 11. Final**

Y así era siempre, y así sería por los siglos de los siglos.

No importaban que tanto hubieran sufrido o que tan mayores se hicieran, sus alumnos, los del equipo siete, siempre serían unos chiquillos ante sus ojos.

Naruto, con su ímpetu y fortaleza salvo a la aldea y al mundo ninja, no importaba por donde lo viesen, ese mocoso hiperactivo se había convertido en una leyenda, casi imposible de superar.

Sasuke, a pesar del odio y dolor que habían sido los hilos conductores de su vida, lucho codo a codo junto a Naruto, junto a la alianza para salvar a Konoha, aquella villa que le arrebató todo, que quizá no merecía su perdón, pero que, al fin de cuentas, la villa por la que el pelinegro luchó.

Y Sakura, la pequeña y enamoradiza joven del equipo. Opacada ante el genio Uchiha, y el bijuu del Kyubi, quizá mucho no se esperaba de ella, al estar en medio de esos dos gigantes, pero poco a poco creció convirtiéndose en una de los ninjas más valiosos, por mérito propio.

Parecía que habían madurado al fin

Pero al final del día, volvían a sus viejas costumbres. Y ahí estaba él, Hatake Kakashi tratando de retratar nuevamente una foto con el equipo siete, pero de alguna manera Naruto y Sasuke terminaron peleando, con su interminables "teme y dobe" mientras Sakura los golpeaba, tratando de hacerlos ver a la cámara.

Al fin y al cabo, esa madurez en los momentos necesarios y la inmadurez de casi todo el tiempo, era lo que hacía al equipo siete en algo especial, y de alguna manera quizá por eso estaba bien, por eso estaba juntos, por eso eran mucho más que un equipo, eran familia.

Y él, se sentía orgulloso de esos chiquillos, de sus chiquillos.

—Sonrían —Dijo el camarógrafo, retratando al legendario equipo siete.


End file.
